There is an image forming apparatus in which each time a job, such as transmission from a scanner, is executed, information on the job is saved and a job log showing a plurality of jobs is created, and a display section is allowed to display the job log in response to a user's operation or the like. However, it is undesirable from a security viewpoint that the job list can always be viewed by anybody.
To cope with this, in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of users are given their respective security levels and settings are made so that a user given a lower security level cannot view jobs for a user given a higher security level. Furthermore, settings are made so that all jobs can be viewed by the input of a password.
Alternatively, in Patent Literature 2, items of job attributes are set as objects of hiding and settings are made so that the contents of the items set as objects of hiding are not shown in the job log.